Boom!
by AstrallizedFantasy
Summary: Blue, Red, Rose, Root, Bolt, and Lyric are all a part of a committee dedicated to protecting the small settlement by the sea known as Ileveria. All seems to be going well, but Blue feels uneasy. Why does Lyric set off so many red flags to him? (Sonic Boom Ancestors AU / Hinted Modern!Shadow x BoomAncestor!Sonic)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, I'm Astral! This is actually my first time writing a fanfiction, but I'm pretty used to writing in general. Anyways, this fanfiction is based off of an AU where Lyric had known the ancestors of the main Sonic Boom crew, and lived their lives alongside him until...well, the rest is history! Here's some brief character name translations because this might get confusing!

Blue = Sonic

Red = Knuckles

Rose = Amy

Root = Sticks

Bolt = Tails

Lyric = Lyric

Shadow = ...Shadow?

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

Blue had never been one for long periods of staying still. Sure, he was reaching his early forties, a feat in this day and age, but it still bothered him to be like that. Many had insisted he retire from defending Ileveria from the inevitable roar of sea monsters, mostly monstrous crabs and other such sea creatures from hell, but Blue straight up refused their insistent offer on taking it easy. He might have been old, but he'll be damned if he wasn't going to die on the battlefield.

A light grin creased the greying hedgehog's tired face. The village meeting was absolutely dreadful to sit through, with the current mayor actually refusing to listen to Blue at all. He finally resigned from trying two hours ago, but the rest of the committee he was with had other ideas for him. Such as sitting there and looking pretty. Blue, however, wasn't pretty. He was battle-scarred, his quills an absolute mess half of the time because of how disjointed they were. Terrible treatment had done this to his quills, and that was the price he had to pay to fight as well as he did.

The hedgehog stood at a decent three and a half feet tall, with a long brown cloak trailing behind him. With every step of his tarnished red shoes, only kept together with sports tape, his necklace bounced against his tan chest. It was a simple ring, one that Sonic had found in his early twenties, and it was one he couldn't absorb into the device on his waist like he normally did. So of course, he kept it with him. He found it too small to fit on his finger, so there it stayed.

The device, however, was a miracle only his foster brother, Bolt could come up with. It was a grey, hexagonal device, with a bright blue, pulsing light in the middle of it. "This is meant to collect all those rings you keep missing, Blue! It'll store it all up in this pouch, and when you get hit, instead of losing blood, like you normally do, these will pop out!" he recalled Bolt excitedly explaining. That had to have been when he was twenty, nearly half of his life-span ago. He chuckled lightly, still remembering the sparkle in his foster brother's eyes as he showed it off.

Bolt was eight years younger than him, so the kid couldn't have been no more than twelve when he made it. "Bolt really is a genius..." Blue murmured, allowing himself to swell up with pride. Of course Bolt was a genius, he was the best of the best after all! Just like all of his friends. Blue's brisk walk had been interrupted prematurely, however, by a low hiss. "Oh, Blue...just the hedgehog I wanted to see..."

Blue had to stop himself from jumping back and grabbing his electrified whip from out of his wrist communicator. He hadn't heard anyone sneak up on him, so who on Mobius could it be? Blue simply glanced up, and towering over him was none other than Lyric. Blue took a few steps back out of instinct, just to but some distance between him and Lyric, since it had been uncomfortably close for him. "Lyric? I thought you were holed up with Bolt trying to-...?" Blue trailed off, not even remembering what Lyric and Bolt were doing together that day.

Lyric's grin turned from venomous to an attempt at genuine. Maybe he realized how unnerved Blue was by his sudden appearance. "Oh...we were dissecting a curious specimen that had emerged from the oceans, but that is not why I am here..." Lyric slithered closer to Blue, closing the distance Blue originally had gotten. "There's an interesting spike of energy located in the forest. I, myself, cannot go, as the specimen does require my attention, and I do not think Bolt wants to continue without me," it was an unspoken request, and Blue sighed, pushing his cloak back a bit. "Do you think that it might harm us?"

There was a pause from the snake, as if it was contemplating the genuine answer. "I do not believe so. It had stayed stationary for three hours. You should be safe to go alone."

Blue grinned. It had been a while since he had been able to be separated from the committee. He was still their most important member, after all. There wasn't another word that Lyric could say before Blue had taken off. It wasn't as fast as he was in his youth, but he could still give most people a run for their money.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey, it's Astral again! It's 1am and I'm completely and utterly exhausted whilst I'm writing this, so apologies if people seem out of character! Blue's meant to be around 44 years old, Red around 46, Rose being 40 years old, Root probably being 41 years old, Bolt being 32 years old, Lyric being around 53 years old, and Shadow? Shadow's a secret! Anyways, I plan to update at least four times a month, so hey, already halfway through! Oh, I'm only kidding, but you can hopefully expect to have at least four chapters a month. Oh, gosh, this is 1.3k words long folks! I hope you enjoy it, although I feel it's a bit short still...

Thanks so much for the follow Arctic-Starflowers!

Here's the handy chart again!

Blue = Sonic

Red = Knuckles

Rose = Amy

Root = Sticks

Bolt = Tails

Lyric = Lyric

Shadow = ...Shadow?

* * *

Blue slowly came to a stop, having now lost himself in the greenery of the forest. His dull green eyes were cast about the flora, a small grin tearing at the sides of his mouth. It was rare for him to ever get a chance to be all by himself nowadays. The town was constantly harassed by those damned fish from ocean hell, Rose had been bothering him about maybe settling down with some nice girl for the past five years now, and he was convinced it was just Rose trying to just let it down gently that he was old, and he'd die soon.

He wanted an heir to his name, and his speed, right? His name wasn't just for nothing, anyways, it was earned. From the moment he was ten, he had been able to go faster than what the regular eye could see, earning him the nickname, in the height of his youth, "the Blue Blur". He eventually stole the name Blue for himself, preferring it over his previous name. He shook his head to clear the memory from his thoughts, continuing to mull over the descendant that'd carry his name. He started to hum a tuneless song to himself, and being tone-deaf, it was the absolute worst thing to hear. At least for any living being that had a taste for music.

His feet slapped onto the ground in a rhythm only a hedgehog with not a single care in the world would have, a simple one and two rhythm. He wasn't running, he was just too busy enjoying the smell of the area. There had been a rainstorm the previous night, and seeing as it had to have still been early morning, the smell permeated the forest. The birds chirped lightly, with the crickets playing their usual tune, and Blue couldn't help but smile.

This was what he lived for. However, the smell had given way to something horrible, and something that he hadn't smelled in a long time. The smell of fossil fuels rotting away underneath something that had caught on fire. It was the worst case scenario, and despite how much he yearned to continue his pace, he couldn't. There might be someone trapped in there, or something might catch the whole forest in fire, leaving his home completely exposed. Blue sighed, cracking part of his leg in a preparation to start running.

* * *

A disorientated Mobian hedgehog laid underneath the crashed space vehicle. He had transported it with him in an attempt to get away from the hell he had witnessed, and the physical wounds still stung, but the mental strain it had caused him was undoubtedly the worst. That would heal, but this would not. A cough that could have easily been mistaken for a sob escaped the Mobian's throat as he stared at what little of his body was visible, which was his left arm.

A single red stripe ran down from it, disappearing under his glove, with a single ring around the wrist of the glove. His fur was normally jet black, but as it continued to stain with his own blood, the Mobian quietly wondered if this was where it ended. Yet, when faced with death, that same Mobian scoffed, letting his arm fall. He wouldn't die here. How could he? He was immortal after all.

The Mobian was just stuck between a rock, and an immovable space vehicle. This was going to be hell.

The pattering of feet reached the dark hedgehog's ears, and he twitched them toward the sound. It was fast, almost as fast as someone he once knew. The Mobian's head slowly turned over, and his half-lidded eyes shot wide open as he finally saw what was making that noise, or rather, who. The hedgehog could have sworn his heart skipped a beat, and his head turned back to stare back up at the sky as it did before.

* * *

This was like nothing Blue had ever seen before. He hadn't seen a black and red furred Mobian in years, let along a hedgehog of that colouration. This hedgehog, however, seemed to be staring at him as Blue paced back and forth around the foreign object. "Bolt might know what it is, but I sure as hell don't..." Blue mumbled, causing the Mobian that he had seemed to lose conscious thought of to try and sit up. "Sonic...?" the Mobian called out weakly, barely loud enough for Blue to hear right. But oh boy, did Blue hear it. Blue simply laughed quietly, grabbing a tree branch from the ground, starting to attempt to lift the space vehicle. Using it as a lever, Blue quietly answered the other's question. "No, I'm Blue. Never heard of a name like the one you mentioned. At least, not here..." the Mobian seemed to take this in, before shoving the rest of the vehicle off of him, causing Blue to hop back.

The situation had him on edge, to put it lightly. His dull green eyes carefully studied the, what he had initially believed to be an injured, black hedgehog as Blue watched him struggle to his feet for a split second, attempting to play it off from what little Blue could read of his demeanor. Blue nervously shifted his feet, a sheepish grin pulling on his face as he quickly averted his eyes as he noticed that the stranger was staring at him. "Ah, I see you're...okay?" Blue ventured, earning a scoff from the Mobian. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

There was no way that the Mobian was alright after getting pinned down by a vehicle. Bolt's own inventions could _kill_ if it landed upon anyone, or even pinned them. Blue quickly shook the thought out of his head, and pinned back his left ear. He tilted his head in a bit of a confused matter, still that uneasy grin on his face. "Because I don't know who you are...?" it was the answer to the previous question, and the stranger seemed taken aback by it, as if expecting some other answer to emerge from the opposing hedgehog's mouth, but it was just a statement, and a question.

For the hedgehog to identify himself. With an adjustment to his footing, the stranger boasted, and identified himself, much to Blue's amusement. " _I_ am Shadow, the ultimate lifeform-!" Blue simply sat down on the ground, ready for the entire spiel to ensue. He had met people like this before, although the ones who retained their air of superiority were rare to find. A shame. Blue tapped his foot to an unknown rhythm, as Shadow continued on his tirade, and he zoned out, completely and utterly forgetting that this new hedgehog had now been staring at him for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

Shadow wasn't even talking at this point. The entire forest was silent, with the only exception of the birds chirping their melody.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue glanced up, finally snapping out of his daze to notice Shadow still staring at him. Blue shifted in his seat, squirming a bit under the gaze. Oh, how he longed to move forward, to keep going and maybe get away from this hedgehog. The hedgehog's expression was still unreadable, but he could only feel out one emotion. Pain. Blue passed it off as the other feeling physical pain, and offered an easy smile towards Shadow in an effort to at least coax the black hedgehog forward a bit as Blue extended his hand out.

"Er...I'm Blue. C'mon, the village's not that far from here, we need to get you some kind of medical attention..." Blue had calmly gestured with an open hand up and down Shadow's body. Shadow had simply turned his head with a small scowl, his eyes averted from the older hedgehog. "I don't think you realize, 'Blue', that I do not need your help," and as if Shadow was but a dream, he had vanished, leaving Blue with his hand extended into the clearing with no one to take him up on his implied offer.

Blue sighed, pushing himself forward into a run back into the village. He would have to tell the council about this, or at least, Bolt. As Blue pushed through the forest's fauna at a pace he considered as fast as he could, he couldn't help but reflect on how much faster he used to be when he was younger. When he used to slam into the sound barrier and smash his way through it with ease, he now could barely reach it on a good day.

Despite this, Blue didn't mind his morning runs getting to be slower over the years. It was a side effect of getting old after all, and Blue definitely was old enough to where his body just couldn't handle moving around at the speed of sound. At least, not anymore. It was here, at this specific moment of time, that Blue had rushed through the small village he had sworn to protect.

Mobians of all shapes and sizes were gathered around in the town square for a small concert, held by a local band. Fleeter's? Blue had no clue what it was, he just wasn't into the kind of music they were playing. Too mellow for his tastes. Blue zipped around the small village, dodging passerby as he went on his way to his friend's workshop. He stopped as if he were on a dime, and turned his attention to a wooden building outside of the village. It was made to look like a barn, but Blue knew what it was.

It was where Bolt was.

* * *

The doors to Bolt's workshop had pushed open with a low and loud groan of metal scraping by against a wooden floor. Bolt had immediately covered his ears with his hands, dropping the screwdriver onto the table that he was working on. A blue blur had rushed into the workshop, papers flying everywhere as a result. Bolt had smiled lightly, and pushed his goggles up to his head, calling out to the blur.

"Blue, you're gonna wreck what me 'n' Lyric have been working on for a few months if you keep runnin' around like that!" the fox called out to the blur, which had immediately halted on a dime, revealing the dull blue hedgehog behind it, wearing a sheepish grin, and hiding his hands behind his back. "Sorry Bolt, y'know, I had something to tell you, and all that...!" Blue continued to walk forward towards the fox, his grin vanishing.

"What is it?" the fox had piped up, pushing his goggles up. The fox was a bright yellow-orange as opposed to his friend's dull blue, his eyes, however, a slightly dimmer blue than expected from such a youthful fur appearance. Bolt had a ruffled appearance with his fur, with three strands spiking up at his head, kicking his red and white shoes, kept together with tape, back and forth.

"There was this guy in the forest...and he just...vanished! Tails, he like-!"

"Blue, people don't vanish," Bolt abruptly cut him off, grabbing a blow torch and continuing to work on what he was working upon. "You probably missed where he went, and you just don't want to admit that you were too slow to keep up..." Bolt continued, a smug grin on his face as he heard Blue's mind grind to a halt and resume working a response. "Bolt! Knock it off!" this earned a snicker from Bolt as Blue continued on. "He was black and red, a colour scheme I haven't seen in years, Bolt! _Literal years_! Do y'know what kinda people have that-?!"

"I know you don't," Bolt answered. "But that's interesting. Why are you on about him, anyways?" there was a brief pause from Bolt as he turned around in his seat. Then, a wide smirk. "No, no, Bolt it's _not_ that! The guy was injured and he just disappeared after shoving off this weird vehicle-thing off him! It-It looked like something that you might have made!" Blue defended himself, covering his muzzle with part of his arm, and averting his gaze.

That seemed to get Bolt's mind out of the gutter. Bolt pushed himself off of his chair, and slowly approached Blue. "The guy...was stuck underneath a vehicle, and he just lifted it up and disappeared, whilst he was injured? That doesn't seem possible, Blue..." Blue seemed to only get more defensive as he continued on. "Damn it, if you don't believe me just...c'mon, I can show you!"

Bolt simply sighed, before hopping up to spin his tails in preparation for the breakneck run Blue was about to take. "Well, if I can get scrap metal out of it, I don't see why not."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, Astral here! Sorry if this chapter took a bit too long! We finally introduced Bolt to the main story, even though that should have been done so much earlier than it has! Shadow's being mysterious as per usual, and Blue doesn't seem to be liking that too much. Bolt's also supposed to be really sassy, so hopefully that point does come across that way. The chapter's fairly short, terribly sorry for that, but I have work and school to worry about...hopefully you guys are alright with that! Here we have hints of Lyric and Bolt working together on a project, it seems, but I wonder what it is...


End file.
